High school Xenoverse
by joshualk98
Summary: A year has past since the defeat of The Demon Demigra and Blizzard has been training new recruits, but when Mira and Towa Transport Blizzard to the 5th Dimension all of hell break's loose
1. Chapter1:The Problem

Author note: Hey, people this is another Fan fiction, as you can guess this is a Fic with my Xenoverse character Blizzard. No not the same one from the Twin of Frieza Fic this one is my own creation From Dragon Ball Xenoverse.

P.S Love that game, best DBZ game ever ;p

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon ball Z it is owned by Akira Toriyama and High School DXD is owned by its respective creator

(I have made changes to Blizzards appearance and I think it is better so that it gives more variety to his forms)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Problem

Year 851 7th Universes, Location Time Nest

It has been a year since Blizzard defeated the Demon God Demigra and thanks to him peace and order has remained

Blizzard was part of Frieza's clan, he was medium height, and he was wearing armour that had black spikes on the shoulders, his arms had a gauntlet with a spike on the end, both his hands had a bone like knuckle with spikes, while his leg had the protectors with a spike on the end. In addition his feet had three toes and two spikes on it, he. In addition, he had a bone like helmet with two horns on the side with a purple bio gem in the centre of his head, wearing a visor, his eyes had blue pupils, his tail had bone like rings with a spike on the top of each one and the end of his tail had a long bone like spike.

Currently Blizzard was training new time patrollers one was a Namekian whose name is Bagpi who liked using strategy to win fights he was about seven feet tall, he was wearing Piccolo's top minus the cape, with jean's and on his hand he had fingerless gloves, and on his feet he was wearing the turtle hermit boots.

There were two Humans one a male who is name Kevin he was about average height, he had medium long red hair, the colour of his pupils were a green colour was he was wearing a white shirt with a sleeveless jacket on the top he was wearing shorts he also had training boots on his feet.

The other was a female whose name is Karen, she had long red hair, with the same green eyes as her twin, she was wearing 18's top and she had a mini skirt. The two were twins and liked to tag attack opponents

In addition, there was a Saiyan whose name is Pump, he had long wild black hair and black pupils, he was wearing a training Gi complete with boots, He was the type of guy that liked to punch first and ask questions later, Karen had a crush on Pump.

Blizzard was in the air fighting Pump in close combat, Pump punched Blizzard but he dodged it and used his tail to give whip Pump, causing Pump to fly to the right.

Blizzard was a about to give chase when a long green arm grabbed his tail he turned around , and it was Bagpi, using his strength he threw Blizzard to the ground causing a huge cloud of smoke when Blizzard impacted the ground, Bagpi was about to retract his arm but he couldn't.

When the dust settled, Bagpi saw Blizzard holding on to his arm, Blizzard smirked under his visor and tossed the Namekian causing the Slug-Man to hit the ground

Blizzard's aura burst and he quickly raced to the Saiyan who was waiting for him.

Pump then raised his hand " **AAAAAAAH"** the Saiyan screamed while charging a Ki blast, when Blizzard was close enough he fired.

Blizzard continued his charge

The Ki blast hit causing a huge explosion, the young Saiyan smirked thinking he won when the smoke cleared Blizzard was nowhere to be seen, he looked around, but suddenly he felt pain in his stomach.

He looked down to see a fist on his stomach he then looked up and saw Blizzard without a scratch.

Blizzard pulled his arm back.

The Saiyan then fainted due to the punch Blizzard dealt when he hit the ground it caused a crater.

Blizzard looked down at the Saiyan he defeated; now all that were left were the two humans.

Blizzard turned around and saw the Humans ready to fight

The two were in a fighting position and their white auras flaring.

Blizzard got in his on fighting position and his red aura was blazing.

Kevin and Karen both charged at the same time, both punching and kicking Blizzard hoping to overwhelm Blizzard.

Unfortunately, Blizzard was not even breaking a sweat as he was dodging the punches and kicks with ease.

Blizzard grabbed both their punches and had a firm grip on them; Kevin and Karen were trying to pull free but unfortunately, it was impossible, as Blizzard had an iron grip on them.

"Give up you two" Blizzard said sternly

The two looked at each other and sighed, their auras gone they looked at Blizzard and gave up knowing it was impossible to win against Blizzard at their power level

"We surrender" Kevin said disappointedly

Blizzard nodded and let go of them; they descended to the ground, the visor on his face retracted.

"Good work" Blizzard complemented, he then crossed his arms "You're, improving quite a lot, but you still have a long way to go before you can beat me." Blizzard explained, Kevin and Karen looked down in disappointment "Know guys don't take it too bad you have improved when you first arrived."

The two looked at Blizzard with a sparkle in their eyes

"Know you guys, give Pump and Bagpi some Senzu Beans, I need to talk with Trunks, okay" Blizzard asked

Both of them nodded "Yes Blizzard sensei"

Blizzard was walking towards the time nest, but he stopped and turned his head to see Kevin and Karen giving Senzu Beans to Bagpi and Pump

Once recovered Pump was throwing a temper tantrum due to his loss, while Bagpi was thinking of another strategy to win against Blizzard.

Blizzard just laughed to himself supposing that things are going to be a lot more interesting, little did he know things are going to be a lot more interesting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Nest

Once Blizzard entered the Time Nest he looked around trying to find Trunks or the Supreme Kai of Time, but he could not see them.

"Toki Toki" Blizzard heard, he looked up and saw TokiToki flying around like there was no tomorrow.

Blizzard then looked at the time vault; he thought the two might be in there looking for any time abnormalities so he continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Vault

Once inside he looked around but he could not see anybody, he continued to look around when he saw a time scroll on the floor

" _What's that doing on the floor?_ " Blizzard thought, as he picked up the scroll.

When he picked it up he could sense something wrong with it, it did not feel like the other time scrolls he used.

Suddenly something happened, the scroll started to emit a dark energy that started to rap around Blizzard.

Blizzard tried to drop the scroll but no matter how hard he tried, he just cannot drop it.

The dark energy continued to rap around Blizzard.

Blizzard continued to struggle it but it proved futile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TokiToki City

Back at TokiToki City, the group were discussing the outcome of the battle.

"Lost again, this is the 10th time we lost" Pump complained

"You should have stuck to the plan and maybe we wouldn't have lost" Bagpi explained

" **I didn't need a stupid plan; maybe you need to stay out of my way, I had him!** " Pump shouted

" **Really** , **were I was standing it looked like you were getting tossed around like a rag doll, you stupid monkey!** " Bagpi shouted back

" **What was that you green freak, oh! I get it you want to die is that it**!" he then powered up to Super Saiyan " **Come on you green freak, if you think you can beat me** " he then prepared for battle

The Namekian got into his stance "I already thought of a way to beat your monkey brain" Bagpi said in confidantes

Pump and Bagpi were about to charge when Karen jumped in front of them and stopped them " **Stop it!** Look people arguing will not help, this is how Blizzard sensei always beats us, we need to work together and not against each other."

"That's really good advice" a voice said, the group turned around to see Trunks watching them"

"She's right Blizzard has faced opponents that are Gods, but when the time came for help he never turned them down" Trunks explained.

The group looked each other and smirked.

"Trunks! We have a problem" a voice called out.

They turned around and saw the Supreme Kai of Time running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"It's Towa she's up to no good," she explained.

"Ha Ha" they heard laughing; the group looked up and saw a woman with white hair, and blue skin wearing a red dress and holding a large staff.

"Towa" Trunks said with venom in his voice

"Well if isn't Trunks, how are you doing" Towa asked evilly.

"What do you want?" Trunks demanded ignoring her question.

Towa smirked "Oh nothing, just waiting for something interesting to happen

"What do you mean?" asked The Supreme Kai of Time

"I mean, that pestering frost demon is going on a one way trip out of this universe" she said

" **WHAT!** " Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan " **What do you mean? What have you done to Blizzard?"** Trunks demanded

Towa said nothing

" **Fine you want to play it like that fine, HAAAAAAAAAA"** Trunks charged towards Towa, but something stopped him.

It was Towa's creation Mira

"W...what, but how Blizzard Killed you" Trunks said disbelieving his eyes

"Yes he did kill me, but thankfully Towa managed to save what was left of me and give me more energy so that I may grow once more," Mira explained

Trunks gritted his teeth and tried to punch Mira but, he simply dodged the punch, he then quickly kneed Trunks in the gut.

The force was so strong Trunks lost his breath, he moved back to catch his breath, but Mira elbowed his back with enough force to cause him to crash back to the ground, when he hit the ground he was covered in wounds

The group ran towards Trunks, and helped him up.

Pump looked at Mira with anger "Why you, how dare you do that" He transformed into a Super Saiyan, he then charged but like trunks it was useless, as Mira just swatted the young Saiyan like a fly.

"Pump!" Karen shouted to her friend, she was about to charge but Trunks stopped her.

"D...don't he's stronger than before, I fought him and he was nowhere near this powerful" Trunks said pain evident in his voice

Towa was laughing sadistically "It's futile, soon, demon realm will open and there will be no one to stop it" she then looked at Mira "come Mira we're done here" as soon as she finished that sentence the duo vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Time Vault

Blizzard was staring to tire, his strength was staring to dissipate, his vision started to darken, and soon he was unconscious.

The dark energy started to cover Blizzard and soon where Blizzard stood there was a black sphere but it too disappeared, and there was was not any trace of Blizzard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey this is a new story if you like it please comment and I'll keep righting

Thanks


	2. Chapter2: The Unexpected Guess

Author note: Hey guys it's me this is the second chapter of High School Xenoverse please leave a comment if you like ok let's get started

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or Dragon Ball Z

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Unexpected Guess

Year Unknown, 5TH Universe, Location Japan mountains

In the mountains in Japan, the Occult research club were currently training for the rating game against Riser Phenixe.

Currently Hyoudou Issei was sparing against Kiba Yuuto

Both Kiba and Issei had wooden swords in hand ready to fight, on the side there were four People.

The first one was a girl with long crimson hair, she had blue eyes her name is Rias Gremory, the second was also a girl but she had long raven black hair. In addition, she also had purple eyes her name is Akeno Himejima, and there was another girl and she had long blonde hair and she had blue eyes her name is Asia, and finally there was a girl with short silvery white hair, she had golden and finally her name is Koneko.

"All right ready" Kiba asked, Issei nodded in anticipation.

"All right let's go!" Issei shouted, as he ran swinging his sword.

Kiba was blocking all the strikes easily

"No, it's not good enough. You are off. You should not just look at your opponents attacks, you should be more aware of your surroundings as well otherwise..." Kiba says to Issei as he continues to block his strikes, Kiba then disarms Issei and places the wooden sword on his neck "You might get hurt"

Kiba then pulled the sword away from Issei's neck he then stretched his hand out to help his friend up.

"Thanks dude" Issei complemented.

"Good work Kiba" Rias complemented.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and everyone was shocked.

"What was that?" Issei asked fear present in his voice looking around.

"I don't know, but it was close" Rias looked at her peers "Everyone spread out and find out what caused that explosion"

Everyone nodded and ran in different directions

Kiba took the North, Asia took the east, Koneko took west, Issei took the North East and Akeno took the North West.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Asia

Asia was wandering in the forest looking for whatever caused that explosion. She walked very slowly not knowing what might attack her. Asia walked a little more, when suddenly she tripped on something.

"Ow" Asia rubbed her butt, she then got up and looked at what she tripped over and what she saw shocked her, what she tripped on looked like some kind of tail.

"Ugh" A voice painfully moaned.

Fear started to creep into Asia, she had no idea whether this thing was a threat or not.

"Asia!" A voice shouted.

Asia immediately recognised the voice it was Issei's.

"Over here!" Asia screamed

Issei came running out of the bush worried about her.

"Asia, are you alright?" Issei asked worried.

Asia nodded "Yes but I think I found what caused the explosion"

Asia pointed at the ground where Blizzard was currently lying

Issei readied his Boosted Gear in case that thing might attack, Issei started to move slowly to warders the creature, as he got closer the creature started to get up.

"My God, I feel like I went, toe to toe with Demigra again but with my arms tied my behind my back," Blizzard complained.

Issei quickly moved in front of Asia to protect her

"Hey you, freak!" Issei shouted

Blizzard turned his head and he saw a boy with brown hair and a robotic looking arm with a big green jewel on the hand "What do you want, human?" Blizzard said as he got up

"Issei" a voice called out

Suddenly more of the Occult Research Club came out of the brush

Rias stopped when she saw Blizzard "What the hell is that" Blizzard turned his head

"Quickly, surround it," Rias ordered

They did what Rias said and surrounded Blizzard.

Blizzard turned his head one way, and then turned it the other way.

Blizzard then faced Rias "is this all you have? No offense but your friends' power levels are extremely weak"

Issei took that to offence "What I'll show you whose weak" Issei then raised his hand [Boost!] the gauntlet shouted.

Issei charged and was about to punch Blizzard, But Blizzard caught it.

"W...what!" Issei said in shock, Blizzard then tossed Issei to the side with ease causing him to crash into a few trees

"Issei!" Rias shouted with concern in her voice, she then looked at Blizzard with anger her eyes glowing a crimson colour

" **You'll pay for that!** " Rias said in anger she raised her hands, and a red energy started to form on her hand.

Blizzard looked at the attack with interest, the energy that it was admitting was almost like Demigra's, but not as powerful as his.

" **AAAAAAAH** " Rias launched her Extinguish Star at Blizzard, Blizzard just stood there waiting for the attack to get close enough.

When the attack was close enough he raised his hand and pointed a finger at the attack, a small purplish orb appeared on the tip on his finger. Blizzard then fired a large beam of Ki at the attack, which caused the Extinguish Star and the Beam to connect and destroy each other.

Everyone was shocked as someone stopped Rias's strongest attack with just a finger.

"W...what? How can that be that shouldn't be possible he stopped it with a finger?" Rias said in shock, "This thing could be as strong as Riser" She continued to look at Blizzard "No he's stronger"

Blizzard turned to Rias, and soon he faced her then he disappeared

"Kiba do you see him" Rias asked her knight

"No, I don't see hi..." Kiba was unable to finish his sentence as Blizzard was behind him and gave him a 'light chop' to the neck causing him to pass out

"Kiba!" She shouted her aura than blazed out of anger "That does it," she said in anger as she launched another attack.

Blizzard raised his hand and caught the attack with ease "This Belongs to you I presume" Blizzard said mockingly

Rias was now in complete shock, not only did this thing stop the attack he caught it and was holding it like it was nothing.

Blizzard then faced Rias "Here catch" Blizzard said as he threw it back at Rias

Rias narrowly dodged her own attack, which caused the Extinguish Star to hit the trees and burst into red flames.

Blizzard was about to fly when he saw lighting was coming his way; quickly Blizzard placed two fingers on his forehead and used Instant Transmission to get out of the way.

The one who threw the attack was the Lightning Priestess Akeno

Akeno was surprised that how easily he dodged her attack; she was scanning the area, looking for Blizzard.

"You know I'm getting tired, so let's end this," A voice said behind Akeno.

Akeno quickly twisted around to see Blizzard, she was about to launch another lightning attack, but Blizzard punched her in the stomach which caused Akeno to cough out saliva and faint due to the force of the punch, but before she could fall Blizzard grabbed her and descended to the ground where he gently placed her on her back.

"Why you" A voice said with a lot of venom.

Blizzard turned around to see Rias with her aura blazing a lot more than before.

"How dare you d..." she was unable to finish as Blizzard used his speed to, get behind Rias and hit the back of her neck in order to knock her out.

Blizzard sighed as this was getting annoying for him, once more Blizzard was about to fly when he sensed someone behind him, he turned around to see a girl that was shorter than him with silver white hair and golden eyes in a fighting position albeit a very poor fighting position.

Blizzard disappeared and was about to punch her but she block it his punch, Blizzard was shocked, this little girl stopped one of his punches.

Using the opportunity Koneko tried to punch Blizzard in the face.

However, Blizzard quickly grabbed the punch, but he could feel the force that the punch had when he caught it, Koneko than tried again but Blizzard caught it again

"Not bad, that was a good punch, if that hit me it could have hurt quite a bit" Blizzard complemented while holding Koneko in place.

Blizzard wanted to end this now so he decided that it was time for him to stop holding back " **KAIOKEN!** " Blizzard shouted, Blizzard was now glowing red and power was flowing inside of him increased .

Using the strength from the Kaioken he span Koneko around like a top after a while he let go of her which caused her to fly in the air, Blizzard than charged, quickly swaying behind Koneko, he then punch her behind the back, Koneko screamed silently as this was the most pain she has ever felt.

Koneko passed out from the pain; Blizzard grabbed her arm before she could and flew back to the spot where he faced the others.

When he arrived, he placed the girl on the floor gently.

Blizzard was going to blast off when he heard crying he turned around to see the girl that found him crying in fear, when she wiped her eyes she saw Blizzard, which caused her to freeze in fear.

Blizzard slowly walked towards her, and as he did, she moved backwards, until she hit a tree, Blizzard stopped when he was in front of her; she closed her eyes hoping that the end would come swiftly.

For a brief moment she felt a very fast wind, she opened her eyes to see that she was in front of the country house; she turned around to see her friends on the floor still unconscious. As she looked closer, she saw beans and a note saying sorry and telling her to give them the beans when they wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And, done phew that was difficult one I had a hard time deciding where to put Blizzard when I thought putting him where the Occult Research Club was training a interesting idea, if you guys have any suggestion's please PM me or leave a comment and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3: What's accruing

Author note: Let's Begin the third chapter, if you aren't happy with the last chapter forgive me, anyway there will be a few surprises in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or High School DXD

What's Accruing

* * *

Seventh Universe, Time Nest

In the Time Nest trunks and Chorona were discussing what happened to Blizzard.

Trunks hand was balled in a fist out of anger "What did they do to Blizzard?"

Chorona looks up to Trunks with concern "I don't know, but the way she said it makes it seem she transported him somewhere"

" _unfortunately, I wish you were wrong_ " A voice said with a bit of fear

"King Kai is that you?" Chorona asked

" _The one and only king of the North_ " King Kai replied

"Thank goodness, I need to know where Blizzard went, we need to help him." Chorona ordered

"Supreme Kai, please calm down." Trunks pleaded

Chorona took in a deep breath and relaxed "I'm sorry it's just I feel like I lead Blizzard to his death."  
" _Blizzard is one of the most powerful, fighters and with his Ultimate Form he is nearly unbeatable._ " King Kai reassured " _Anyway I found Blizzard he is in universe 5"_

"Great, all we have to do is travel there and get him" Trunks glad he will get his partner back soon

"Yeah but were can we start, the Dragon's power is only limited to our Universe"

"Well then, what sort of mess has my student gotten himself in" A voice said behind.

Chorona and Trunks turned around to see an old acquaintance

* * *

Universe 5 Gremory House

Rias and Issei were currently in the living area sitting on the couch, Aisa is busy healing the others and Issei manage to wake up before the others.

Rias was still in shock, never had she seen a creature like that. It was so powerful that it took everyone down with ease, it even managed to redirect her attack like it was nothing, normally anyone or anything that touched it would have been killed.

Rias wondered what to do, if it was a stray then it could cause a lot of problems

Issei had a look of worry for his king "President, are you alright?"

Rias looks at her pawn, and tries to put on a brave face, but the display of Blizzard's power really put her on edge, her eyes showing fear "Yeah, Listen Issei please go to Asia and see how the others are doing."

Issei gets up from the couch and bows before leaving.

As soon as Issei closes the door, Rias herself gets up and creates a magic circle, contacting her Brother in the underworld.

In Space

Blizzard is currently drifting in space, he feels no discomfort as his kind can survive the vacuum of space with no repercussion.

The thing that was currently on his mind is the kids he fought, they were not a threat to him, and as far he can sense there are no other stronger fighters.

He looks to his left and sees a space station really close to him, he sees astronauts looking at him, some of them rubbing their eyes making sure they are not hallucination.

Blizzard waves at them.

Some of the astronauts wave back, and others took pictures to make sure they have evidence of this extra-terrestrial life form floating in space.

Blizzard just stays there for a few more minutes, than his aura flares into existent to fly of back to earth.

* * *

Universe 7 Age?

Towa is walking in a underground lab, with machines with three pods attached to them, but one pod had green liquid in it and a humanoid being in it.

She walks to it and places her hand on it "Soon Blizzard will now what true fear looks like"

* * *

Well I thought the firs one was a bit rushed, but don't worry fans I think this ending is much better than the first one.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Reveal

Author Note: Wow, I am excited about the Fan Fiction it is fun, so any way there will be an appearance of the first villain that Blizzard will face and I can tell you this he's perfect.

One more thing I will not be writing about the rating game as that will take me forever to write however, I will be writing it from Blizzards point of view don't worry I try and make it has close as I can

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or High School DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzard was, currently flying over a forest trying to look for shelter as it was already night-time.

Blizzard looked straight and saw a mountain; if it has a cave, he could rest for the night and continue to look for a way home.

Once Blizzard neared the mountain, he stopped and scanned the mountain to see if it a cave after a moment he saw a cave he descended to the ground and walked into the cave and good thing too as it started to rain.

Blizzard sat down, and looked outside it was raining a lot, he heard squeaking, and he looked down and saw a wet mouse.

Blizzard picked up the little mouse and held it in his hand, he gently strokes it feeling its soft fur, he smiled and let the mouse go.

He looked outside one more time before falling to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Blizzard's dream

Blizzard was walking in what looked like a big white room he looked around and saw nothing

"Blizzard can you hear me!" a voice called out

Blizzard instinctively readied himself in case it was an enemy but he was very wrong.

"It's me Blizzard," the voice said behind him.

Blizzard turned around quickly to only see the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Geez, you really are jumpy you need to relax more" she said jokingly

Blizzard laughed, he is used to The Supreme Kai of Time's humour.

He then put on a serious face "Ok Supreme Kai of Time, where am I? And how are you here" Blizzard asked seriously

She put on a smile "Simple I contacted you through your dreams, communication through dream's is very effective and plus there's no interference, as to where you are you're trapped in another Universe"

Blizzard nodded not surprise by the information that was given; he knew this was not his universe, as it did not resemble anything he knew

"Ok than what universe am I in" Blizzard asked

"It would seem you were transported to the 5th Universe," she explained

"And I can guess who sent me Towa, she wanted revenge since I did killed Mira" Blizzard said confidently.

The Supreme Kai of time told Blizzard the bad news "No Mira did survive and now, he's stronger than ever"

Blizzard eyes widened taken back at what she said, "Alive but I blew him to bits," Blizzard said worryingly

"Unfortunately it's true," she said with sadness in her voice

Blizzard just smirked "well than all I have to do is..." Blizzard stopped

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Huge number of power levels just appeared how I need to get out know" Blizzard asked

"You need to hit yourself," she explained.

Blizzard sighed and punched himself in the gut. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cave

Blizzard woke up breathing heavily.

He ran outside to see an army of devils all of them were wearing black armour, all of them human height and having black bat like wings

A devil saw Blizzard "That must be the creature lord Lucifer ordered us to kill."

What looked like the captain shouted his orders

" **We are** **under strict orders to kill the creature under** s **tood!** "

The other devils shouted in agreement

Currently the odds were 1000 to 1, Blizzard being 1000 while the devils were one.

" **Look we can just talk about this there is no need to fight, but this will be your first and only warning, if you do not leave I will be force to use force** " Blizzard shouted his warning.

The devils did not listen, as there was a rain of magic bullets.

Blizzard just closed his eyes, the magic bullets collided with Blizzard, smoke was forming and soon there was a huge explosion even then the bullets continued.

" **Stop firing, Stop firing"** the devil captain shouted.

The devils stopped firing and they waited for the smoke to clear, and when the smoke cleared, the devils were in shock, there stood Blizzard with a shield around him and unharmed.

Blizzard opened his eyes and looked up at the devils and sighed, "I gave you guys a warning but you decide to attack me, guess what it's time to end this." Blizzard's aura Blazed he then got in to a horse raiding stance and started to power up " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."** Blizzard's aura started to grow even more his muscles were starting to bulk up.

Soon a huge gust blew, blowing the devils back and rocks were starting to levitate as if gravity was turned off.

Blizzard stop and stood up the rocks crashed back down, he looked at the devil with eyes starting to glow a darker blue "alright let's have some fun" Blizzard then blasted off he was so fast that the devils could not even react fast enough.

The devils in the front turned back to see Blizzard punch the captain through the stomach, soon the devil disintegrated.

The devils look in shock but soon anger took over shock, soon all the devils charge at Blizzard.

One devil attack Blizzard from behind with a spear, but Blizzard grabbed the spear; he then tossed the devil but retained the spear.

Blizzard twirled the spear and readied himself "Next" he said cockily

Two more devils charged from both his sides, he back flips and quickly sways to the right, he then impales the first devil in the back, causing the devil to disintegrate.

Using his speed he quickly impales the next devil through the heart, and just like his comrade he crumbled.

Another devil tried to stab Blizzard in the back but, Blizzard quickly turned around and deflected the spear with his own he then jumped over the devils head and stabbed the spear through the devil's head and the devil disappeared.

Blizzard threw the spear, which caused it to hit another threw the head devil.

Soon all the devils started to charge towards Blizzard ready to kill.

Blizzard raised his hand, and a purple orb formed on the palm of his hand, he threw the orb and when it collided with the first wave of devils, it exploded taking out the first wave with ease.

Blizzard turned around to see another wave but larger than the first, Blizzard charged into the wave, and as he did that devils started to attached to him, and soon there were dozen devils attached to him.

Blizzard knew he had to get rid of them quickly so decided to use his Blue Hurricane technique he mimicked from Burter but with his own twist.

Blizzard quickly spun like a top creating a huge blue tornado that sucked all the devils around him and removing those that were attached to him.

Blizzard could hear the screams of the devils that were trapped in the hurricane.

While at a safe distance, the remaining devils looked on in horror as their comrades were trapped in a hurricane that monster created, they wanted to leave but they were under strict orders to kill the creature. while continuing to spin Blizzard started to form Balls of Ki which were flung in every direction, which were hitting the devils in the tornado.

Blizzard quickly stopped and released a huge amount of energy that destroyed any devils that were in close proximity.

Blizzard raised his hands out wide and scrunches down to the contain the energy, he grasp his hands, he then raises his arms above his head holding in his hand what looked like a mini sun.

The devils looked in fear as the creature created a sun like it was nothing

" **Here catch this if you can"** Blizzard shouted as he hurled the Sphere of Destruction at the devils.

The devils screamed in pain and terror as the attack was closing in some tried to run but it was pointless.

Soon an explosion occurred killing almost the devils in the area.

Blizzard sensed around trying to find anybody that survived his attack when he did, he looked down to see the devil he tossed on the ground, he descended and as he got closer he saw that the devil was burned badly from the heat of the explosion and steam was coming off him.

When Blizzard landed, he walked towards the devil.

The devil saw Blizzard and tried to run away, but he was in so much pain he could not run.

Blizzard used his tail and wrapped around the devils neck he then pulled the devil towards him; he then brought the devil to his face.

Blizzard's blue eyes meet the devils red eyes but the devil was terrified of this monster.

"Now you are going to answer my questions or you will suffer a fate worse than death itself, understand," Blizzard ordered

"W...Why... would I...do that...and tell... a monster like you... anything" The devil said in-between gasps

Blizzard did not responded, he raised his hand and clenched into a fist and struck the devil in the stomach.

The devil coughed up a mix of saliva and blood, Blizzard punched again, and again each one harder than the last.

"You know I can do this all day right," Blizzard said with no emotion in his voice.

Blizzard was going to punch again but the devil spoke.

"It was lord Lucifer!" Blizzard released the devil from his tail and quickly grabbed his armour "he ordered us to bring you in for interrogation we meant you now harm" The devil lied while in pain.

Blizzard laughed a bit "Really those attacks did look like it was meant to capture me, but to kill me."

Blizzard quickly grabbed his neck and started to apply pressure.

"Alright... alright, we were sent... to kill you...lord Lucifer...thought you might kill... innocent humans so he sent...us to kill you" The devil stuttered in pain "Please don't kill me I have a family," the devil said with tears.

Blizzard sighed and released the devil "Tell your masters this, I do not harm innocents, and if he wants to kill me tell him to kill me personally, understand" Blizzard said sternly.

The devil nodded and thanked Blizzard for not killing him and quickly used a magic circle to enter hell.

Blizzard looked around the area and the once green forest was now a barren wasteland.

Blizzard blasted off looking for a place to rest he wasted a lot of energy on that last attack, Blizzard knew it would take some time for whoever sent that army to send another one and this time Blizzard may meet the devil himself and fight him in combat.

For know he will need to keep any eye on that girl if she is in any in league with Lucifer he'll need leverage if he decides to pay Blizzard a surprise visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the Rating Game

Days have passed since team Gremory had a little scuffle with Blizzard, and since then they have training like crazy just in case Blizzard decided to pay them another visit

Issei was the most determent of them all, if he ever saw Blizzard he would pound that freak into paste

As the team were waiting to start the Rating Game, Blizzard was outside on a tree just far enough that he could not be seen.

Team Gremory was currently talking with Grayfia about the rating game

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzard's POV

Although Blizzard could not hear them, he was very good at lip reading and he could just make out what they were saying, something to do with a brother and a battlefield.

Blizzard continued to look at them and as he continued to looked, the silver haired women than teleported leaving those kids alone.

Blizzard immediately tried to sense where that women went, but he could not sense her.

He continues to look and saw them getting ready, and suddenly they disappeared.

Blizzard looked around but he could not see them, suddenly he felt a huge amount of power above his head.

What Blizzard saw shocked him right above his head was an exact replica of the school.

Blizzard shook his head thinking it was a mirage but no it was the real thing.

Know Blizzards curiosity was peaked; he blasted off to the dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the parallel universe

Blizzard was now in this parallel world and the trip had a pleasant fell to it.

He looked around and saw Issei who was with Koneko, and it looked like they were running towards that building.

Blizzard was curious about their abilities especially Issei, so Blizzard followed them on foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the gym

Blizzard was looking through the window and saw what was happening.

Currently Issei was facing two girls that looked like twins wearing gym uniform and wielding chainsaws their hair colour was a turquoise colour and a girl with a blue hair wearing a white Haori that was under a red Happi coat and wielding a staff.

Koneko was fighting a girl in a Chinese dress with black hair that was done with two buns on the sides she also had green eyes.

Blizzard sensed there energy and they were decent for humans that aren't trained in Ki even so Karen and Kevin could take those girls with their eyes clothes and at their level they could match Cell in his perfect form easily.

They introduced themselves and Blizzard heard what they said, the twin's names were Lle and Nel, the girl in the Chinese dress was Xuelan and the girl with the staff name is Mira.

Koneko was fighting Xuelan and what Blizzard saw of the girls fighting style it was mainly kicks, when Blizzard looked closely, he saw that her kicks were literally on fire.

Blizzard looked towards Issei and he was dodging the chainsaws with some difficultly but not so much.

Issei jump, barley being missed sawed in half, when he landed he jumped towards the girls, he then placed a hand on the first girl's chest and the second on her butt.

The Mira charged towards Issei, but Issei caught it and broke in half, Issei then quickly touched Mira on the shoulder before creating some distance between him and the girls.

Lle, and Nel charged with their chainsaws on fire, while Mira charged towards with her know broken staff towards Issei

Issei smirked and snapped his finger "Dress Break" and suddenly the girls clothes were ripped to pieces, leaving them naked.

Blizzard shook his head quickly turning away, he touched his nose and he saw that it was bleeding; Blizzard is not a pervert, but seeing that technique was ridicules

" _Never before have I seen such a ridicules technique before and I thought doing those Fighting Poses with Ginyu was humiliating but that, that was a absence move, Note to self never let that guy touch me"_ Blizzard thought.

Blizzard turned and saw them running out of the gym, Blizzard looked back in and saw the girls still trying to cover up and he noticed the girl in the Chinese dress on the floor, suddenly there was a large circle underneath them, and soon a huge bolt of lightning hit the gym destroying the building as well.

Luckily, Blizzard was fast enough that he wasn't hit by the lightning.

Blizzard sighed he needed to get out of this circus before he was discovered, but he needed to see more to guess how strong they are, if there more like them Blizzard could be in for more than he bargained for.

Blizzard Blasted into the air, he went high enough so that they could not see him.

The rest of the fight was interesting Kiba took out quite a number of those girls.

Akeno was fighting a girl named Yubelluna, and it did not look good she took out two of them with only one hit.

Blizzard looked to his right and saw Rias and Asia with a young man with blonde hair wearing rich clothes on closer expectation, the man's eyes were glowing a crimson colour and a dark purple energy radiating from his body.

Blizzard knew this was the work of Towa he needed to take the guy down before anything happened.

Blizzard raced towards where they were standing but someone got in his way, it was Towa with Mira next to her, which did not surprise Blizzard in any way as Supreme Kai of Time did say he somehow survived

"Blizzard, it has been a while and don't you look well" Towa said mockingly.

Blizzard narrowed his eyes; he was in no mood to play games with those two.

"What do you want?" Blizzard asked sternly

"Oh nothing, I just want to stall for time," she said as she straighten her staff and sat on it "Just waiting for your eventual demise" She said evilly

Blizzard looked at her curiously "Really. It's not like you to tell me your plan"

Towa just looked at Blizzard before laughing, "Your right but I thought it would be more fun to torment you before you die"

"What do you mean?" Blizzard asked

"I mean, that I have used the dragon balls to send all the opponents you defeated to this dimension in order to kill you" Towa replied sadistically.

Blizzard was now angered; Blizzard charged but was stopped by Mira.

"You may have defeated me before but know I am stronger than before, you can't hope to beat me this time" Mira said emotionless.

Blizzard sensed his energy and he wasn't lying, he was stronger than before, but not that much however he could still be hiding a lot of energy, Blizzard thought for a moment but decided to not attack, if they fight he could be discovered and that could cause a lot of problems.

"Oh before I forget even if you managed to defeat them it will make no difference as they will be stick in this Dimension until someone returns them back and they don't know I made the wish which means. If you leave they will be stuck here tormenting them forever." Towa laughed at the last part, before disappearing.

Blizzard clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood, he was stuck between a rock and a hard and place, and if he left those monsters behind, they will torment this universe for a long time.

Suddenly the space around him started to crumble; he turned to see Rias crying while holding a beaten up Issei and Riser smirking evilly.

Blizzard placed two fingers on his head and used Instant Transmission to get out before anything bad happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a barren wasteland two days later

Blizzard was trying his best to hold in his anger but it was pointless

Blizzard started to fire Ki blasts at nothing; he needed to do something to relive some of his stress.

It surprised him that he was able to hold it in for so long, ever since Towa told him her plans he has been scouring the earth trying to find any of the old opponents, but it turned up nothing.

After a while, Blizzard stopped firing, when blizzard stopped firing he was breathing heavily, Blizzard looked at the area he fired and it was cove

"That's quite a lot of power you have" said a voice behind him.

Blizzard quickly turned around with his aura blazing, when he turned around, he saw a girl that was about 9 or 10 years old with long black hair, with grey pupils, with an emotionless look.

Blizzard was pissed so if this is girl is going to start trouble she better except the consequences.

"What do you want I'm in no mood to play games, little girl" Blizzard said in anger.

"There is no need to be hostile towards me, you are very rude," the girl said emotionlessly.

Blizzard bashed his tail on the ground making a imprint on the ground, Blizzard sensed this girls energy and found something shocking her energy was enormous it was on par with Cell in his imperfect form, and for someone her age it was impressive.

"Who are you? And why is power level so high" Blizzard asked curiously.

The girl stared at Blizzard emotionlessly "My name is Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon"

Blizzard looked at Ophis very carefully " _there is no way that this little girl could have so much power, but it is radiating from her, I've got a bad feeling about her but for know I'll play along"_ Blizzard thought.

"Alright what do you want from me" Blizzard asked curiosity

"You are looking for someone and I may know where this person is, but you cannot reach that place even with that teleportation ability you have" Ophis explained

Blizzard was shocked "How do you know about my Instant Transmission"

Ophis continued to look at Blizzard with an emotionless look "I saw you take down all those devil soldiers on your own so I followed you for a while and when it was that rating game I saw you talk to those two odd creatures, and then you disappeared, it was quite interesting."

Blizzard was about to attack but he needed to how to get to that location she was talking about.

Blizzard sighed, "Alright take me to location of that person"

Ophis smiled and she stretch her hand "Take my hand if you wish to go to that place"

Blizzard was hesitant the last time something like this happen Demigra placed a time bomb on his hand and almost killed him, but he had no choice, if instant transmission couldn't get him to where he need to go what hope did he have in stopping Towa's plan.

Blizzard placed his hand on her hand "know take me to where I am needed and if you try anything there will hell to play"

A magic circle appeared under Blizzard and made it is way up until Blizzard was gone.

Ophis smiled she may have found a new ally which could help her achieve silence once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Hell on a mountain

Blizzard looked around and saw nothing but a barren wasteland; if that little brat tricked him, he will, supernova her butt to the next world.

Blizzard closed his eyes feeling the energy around him.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and blasted off to the west, the energy he felt was one of his old opponents there was no mistaking it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Issei

Issei manage enter the underworld thanks to Grayfia giving him a magic circle which allowed him to enter hell and currently he was racing towards Rias, but soldiers tried to stop him but failed thank to Koneko, Kiba and Akeno.

"Thanks' guys" Issei said to his friends.

Issei continued to run but he stopped because Lle and Nel were about to cut Issei in pieces with their chainsaws.

Issei saw the attack and was about jump out of the way when the windows were smashed and a figure inter

Issei looked at the person who saved his life and he was in shock it was the same person who attack him before the rating game.

Blizzard was using his gauntlet to stop the chainsaws and as the chainsaws were grinding on the bone like gauntlet, sparks were flying.

From behind two of Riser's knight drew their swords one was a very big sword and the other was a normal long sword.

Blizzard jumped and used his leg guards to absorb the blow.

Blizzard used his tail and slapped the two knights away; he then pushed the chainsaws of and punched the twins in the stomach.

The twins fell on the floor unconscious.

Blizzard rubbed his arms, as it was now very hot.

" **It's you what the hell are you doing here!"** Issei shouted to Blizzard

Blizzard just shrugged "oh nothing just thought of dropping by and saving your life" Blizzard said mockingly.

Issei was about to charge when Xuelan beat him to it.

She was kicking Blizzard but Blizzard was easily dodging in all honestly he was more focus on not accidently killing her than focusing on the fight.

Xuelan stopped kicking an glared at Blizzard "Why won't you fight back you coward" if she knew what she was saying to who she is saying than maybe she would not have chosen those words.

Blizzard looked at her before disappearing and reappearing in front of her, which scared her.

"So you want me to fight back...ok" Blizzard kneed her in the gut which sent her flying, he then swayed and when she slightly went past him he grabbed her and slammed her into the ground and then Blizzard zoomed and kneed Xuelan in the back.

Xuelan screamed in pain has she felt like all of her bones in her body break.

Blizzard got up and looked to his left and saw a man with long red hair wearing an odd pare of clothes, when he sensed his energy it was huge not as large as Ophis, but still high.

Blizzard then looked at Riser and he started to radiate with a purple aura and crimson eyes.

Blizzard closed his eyes "All right Cell you can come out" Blizzard said to no one.

Everybody looked at this creature and thought that he must be insane, but they could be wrong.

Suddenly another creature stepped out of the shadows

The creature was little higher than a normal man, but it; body looked liked a insect that walked on two legs and had big black beetle like wings, it's face looked human except it had two horns going up from its head.

Blizzard opened his eyes and looked at Cell, and he started to radiate a purple aura as well.

"Well well isn't it the pestering frost demon who always managed to get in my way" Cell says with venom.

Blizzard prepares himself but the man in the armour stopped him.

"That's enough both of you" the man replied

Cell looked at him with an annoyed look, Blizzard readied himself in case Cell tried anything.

Issei was getting annoyed at all this commotion" Look her you over grown insect get out of my way"

Cell raised his hand and pointed a finger at Issei; Issei wondered what that thing was going to do.

Blizzard looked in shock, as he knew what Cell was going to do.

Cell fired a death beam at Issei; Blizzard jumped in and deflected the beam away.

"Next time don't say any anything to anyone you don't know it could get you killed" Blizzard advised Issei.

Riser walked forward "Lord Sirzechs I have a proposition" Riser claimed.

Sirzech has looked to Riser "Yes what is it?"

Riser smirked "I propose we have a tag team match me and that interesting bug like creature against the boy and that lizard"

Cell looked at both of them "A game how fun, I think it is an excellent idea to kill time and get my revenge" Cell said amused

Sirzech looked at Blizzard and Issei "what about you two, do you agree to fight"

Blizzard nodded

"Like hell I agree," Issei said confidently

"Very well before we start what would like as the prize if you are the victor," Sirzech asked

Issei answered first "I wish to take President back to the human world with me"

Sirzech looked at Blizzard "What would you like as a prize"

Blizzard smirked "I don't need a reason to win I just need to beat Cell nothing more," Blizzard said as he looked at Cell.

"Very well, the match will begin immediately." Sirzech's said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God dame it this is the longest chapter I have ever written, forgive me if it is not good but I can promise you this next chapter will be better so stay tuned and if you have any more ideas please PM me

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5:Alien and Devil vs Android and

Oh one more thing how would you feel if I did a Sailor moon Crossover with my character leave a comment whether it is a good idea or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z or High school DXD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alien and Devil vs. Android and Devil

In a battlefield, there were four beings ready to do combat;

The combatants Blizzard a Frost Demon that has faced warriors that were on the level with Gods, Issei Hyoudou a reincarnated devil that possessed the Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that could surpass God himself.

Their opponents were Cell a Bio android that came from the future in order to absorb android 18 and android 17 in order to achieve his perfect form. He possessed all of earth's greatest warrior's cell's, the other was Riser Phoenix his family had the power of the phoenix in them which granted them immortality and control over wind and fire.

" _The conditions of the battle are simple who ever manages to defeat the opponent wins"_ Sirzech's explained

" _There is no way that my brother can lose to someone like you,"_ Ravel said to Issei, she than spoke to Blizzard "And you defeating five of my Brother's pieces was just luck, the chances of you defeating him is highly unlikely" Ravel said smugly.

"There is an old earth saying I like, when a warrior over estimates his power before he fight's, he is doomed from the very start" Blizzard responded.

Ravel was confused about that quote "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that your brother is out classed against me, and he is so thick headed he can't even see it" Blizzard explained.

Riser was visibly angered by that statement "How dare you, I'll make sure that you're turned to ash when I'm done with you.

"Hey I'm going to beat you not that, guy remember" Issei reminded Riser

Riser smirked remembering who he is going to face "Ah yes, Rias watch as I turn this servant to ash"

"No please don't" Rias pleaded to Riser

" _Is every one ready"_ Sirzech's asked

Blizzard's purple aura appeared, and so did Cell's golden aura.

Issei and Riser stared at each other waiting for one of them to make a move.

Issei was about to unleash his new technique when suddenly the ground started to shake.

" **What the Hell is going on!** " Issei shouted while trying to maintain his balance.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"** Blizzard aura started to grow larger and larger, until in a burst of pure power, Blizzard Transforms.

His new appearance is quite different, he looks the same, except his head had no horns, he looks leaner built.

Blizzard and Cell were charging up there Ki to their maximum, as they continued to power up Blizzard's purple aura clashed with Cell's golden aura and as that was happening lighting was flying everywhere as the two-mighty aura's were pushing each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the underworld

Sirzech's was sitting on a throne like seat while watching the display of power very carefully he has never seen anything like this before, he turned his head to his sister

"Rias is that the same creature that attack you while your group was training" The devil king asked his younger sister

Rias nodded "yes it is the same creature"

Sirzech's looked up at the battlefield and keep his eye on Blizzard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Issei and Riser looked in shocked at the display of power that Blizzard and Cell were unleashing.

After a moment there was a bright flash of light, everyone covered his or her eyes.

When the flash was gone there stood Blizzard and Cell powered up and both of their auras still blazing.

"Alright know that show is over it's my turn" Issei than raised his hand " **Balance Breaker Welsh Dragon Scale Mail!"** as soon as that happen Issei was covered in red armour, his feet resembled that of a dragon, while he had claw like gauntlets.

Blizzard looked at this new transformation with interest " _this is starting to get interesting._ " Blizzard thought his visor appeared converging his mouth.

"Alright let's get started" Blizzard said while preparing to charge.

Blizzard pushed one foot in the ground, which left an imprint and caused him to race towards Cell with a fist raised ready to strike Cell.

Cell smirked and readied his on punch.

When Blizzard was close, he swung his punch, Cell did the same and the two collided, when the fists collided, it caused a shock wave to occur, resulting in the formation of a crater.

Blizzard then pulled back his punch and tried to kick Cell in the head, but Cell deflected it with his arm, he then grabbed the leg and started to spin, he then stopped and flung Blizzard in the air.

Cell then gave chase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Issei and Riser

Riser and Issei were in the air clashing exerting a huge amount of power.

The two rushed towards each other ready to punch each other, Riser surrounded in a fire aura in the shape of a bird.

" **You think you can win against me?"** Riser shouts to Issei

" **I can and I will!** " Issei shouted back.

The two punched each other and there fist collided, when that happened huge amounts of energy was released, and there was a bright flash of light.

Issei crashed on the ground, leaving a hole in the ground and on his armour; there was a crack on the breastplate.

Issei slowly got up in pain "Ugh, if I wasn't wearing the scale mail I would have been in trouble" Issei looked up and saw Riser preparing to throw a huge fire ball at him.

"If you weren't hiding behind that armour you would have been ash" Riser threw his attack but Issei managed to dodge the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzard and Cell

Blizzard moved his head to the side and narrowly dodged a punch from Cell.

Blizzard than quickly spin and used his tail like a whip, Blizzard whipped his tail left to right, but Cell ducked.

When Cell got up, Blizzard punched Cell in the face, which caused him to fling in the opposite direction.

Cell used his energy to stop himself, Cell looked at where Blizzard was and he saw nothing, Cell looked around, he then noticed a shadow he looked up and saw Blizzard

Blizzard gave a strong punch to the face, which caused him to slam to the ground, which caused a large crater.

Cell got up and wiped his mouth, he looked down to see his purple blood, and this caused him to smirk.

Blizzard landed on the ground in front of Cell.

"This is getting interesting," Cell said amused, "However I am perfection, I cannot lose to someone like you" Cell boasted he then stretched his left leg back and bent his right leg, he then placed two fingers on his fore head, Ki formed on the tip of his fingers.

Blizzard knew what Cell was going to do, he was going to use the Special Beam Cannon, so Blizzard did the same thing he placed two fingers on his fore head and soon Ki formed on his fingers as well.

Blizzard and Cell looked at each other before firing one of their Ultimate Attacks " **Special Beam Cannoooooooooooooooooon!"** they shouted as they stretched their arms and fired a cork screw like beam at each other.

The two identical beams hit each other, which caused a struggle of power.

" **You can't win I am Perfect Cell!"** Cell shouted to Blizzard as he put more energy, which caused the beam to move towards Blizzard.

Blizzard gritted his teeth " **D...don't get over confident Cell, no one is perfect, not even you"** Blizzard shouted back, Blizzard added more energy to the attack which caused the attack to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sirzechs

Sirzechs watched in amazement by the display of power between Blizzard and Cell, and what Sirzechs could see they were evenly matched.

"Those two are quite powerful right Lord Sirzechs," Grayfia said to Sirzechs.

Sirzechs nodded "yes they are, it's odd with their power we should have known about them and yet this is the first time I have ever heard or seen these two" Sirzechs said with confusion to his queen.

Grayfia looked up at the fight and saw the struggle between Cell and Blizzard.

"You may be correct, and also they use techniques that are quite odd?" she said curiously.

"Yes and the only thing that is close enough is senjutsu" Sirzech explained.

Grayfia nodded as she continued to look at the battle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riser and Issei

Riser and Issei stopped fighting and looked at the display of power.

" _Oh man this is intense and that lizard was not even using full power against us when we first met"_ Issei thought

" _That bug is surprisingly powerful,"_ Riser thought to himself.

Riser and Issei looked back at each other.

Issei readied a red ball of energy; he then punched it, which caused it to fly towards Riser.

Riser dodged it and readied a punch, Issei readied his own punch, the two got closer and bam they punch each other in the face.

Issei coughed Blood due to the force; Riser smirked but then felt a burning pain.

Riser grabbed his face in pain " **It hurts!"** Riser shouted in pain " **Why does it hurt?!"** Riser looked at Issei

Issei revealed something he kept hidden in his right pain, and what was in his hand shocked Riser

" **A...a, cross how can you even hold a cross, even with your dragons armour you shouldn't be able to hold that thing"** Riser shouted in disbelieve, suddenly the right hand bulged " **you gave that dragon your arm"**

" **That's right, our bishop used to be a member of the church, she told us that devils are especially weak to crosses"** Issei was about to charge but he could not as the armour disappeared. Issei looked in disbelieve [ _times up]_ Issei looked at his right hand "come on, can't I sacrifice another part just for a little bit of extra time."

[ _No, your body can't handle the power, however when you sacrificed the arm I gave a small amount of my power to the gem] Ddraig answered his question._

Riser smirked, a black purple aura started to emit from his body, his eyes now glowing a crimson colour.

Riser started to walk towards Issei with a fireball in his hand ready to kill him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzard and Cell

Blizzard and Cell were still in a struggle.

Blizzard looked and Riser and Issei, he saw that Riser was about to kill him.

Cell smirked he used the opportunity, as he put more energy in the beam,

Blizzard looked back; he saw the beam approaching fast, Blizzard needed to end this fast " _This is going to hurt but I have no choice"_ steam started to come off Blizzard's body, his muscles bulging " **Kai-o-ken X20!"** A huge red aura burst from Blizzards body, his Special Beam Cannon doubled in size as it pushed Cell's back.

Cell looked in horror " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cell shouted in horror.

The beam hit Cell, which caused a huge explosion, and a huge smoke cloud.

"Huff huff" Blizzard was breathing heavy, he looked at the spot were Cell was, as the smoke cleared Cell was on the floor unconscious.

Blizzard slowly moved his body; the Kai-o-ken had put a huge amount of stress on his body, even the slightest movement caused him a huge amount of pain.

Blizzard looked to his right and saw Riser still walking, and the boy was still talking to his arm, Blizzard had no time to lose, he needed to stop him.

He quickly turned and blasted towards Riser and Issei.

Riser stopped when he was just a few feet from Issei "Now it's time for you to die" Issei looked at Riser, suddenly Issei's entire life flashed in front of his eyes.

Riser was about to launch the fireball, when suddenly a foot connected to Riser's head, which sent him flying into a wall, and when he hit the wall rubble fell on top of him.

Issei looked at Blizzard who saved his life "Thanks dude I thought I was a goner"

Blizzard nodded "Don't thank me yet you still have a fight to win," Blizzard than rested on a knee "augh"

Issei looked at Blizzard with a bit of concern "Are you alright"

Blizzard was having a hard time breathing as each breath he took caused him pain.

Blizzard turned his head "yeah... it just... that... I may have... damaged my body"

Issei placed his hand on Blizzard and tried to help him up, but when he touched Blizzard it caused him pain.

"Please don't touch me my body is in a lot of pain" Blizzard asked Issei

Blizzard and Issei looked around as they could feel the temperature around them increase they looked to where Riser was buried and they saw that flames were seeping through the gaps of the rubble; suddenly a huge burst of flames destroyed the rubble.

Riser got up and looked at Blizzard with intention to kill " **How dare you attack me while my guard is down, just for that I will turn you to ash!"** Riser shouted in anger

Blizzard just laughed "As much I would like to fight you, Prince Charming over here is the one who will defeat you" He looked at Issei "Kid this is your fight" as Blizzard used his remaining strength to jump to safe distance.

Issei looked to where Blizzard stood and nodded, he then looked at Riser "Alright lets end this" Issei grabbed the cross [ _Transfer]_ Issei's arm started to glow like a rainbow

Riser fired a fireball, Issei jumped over it and a knight piece appeared over Issei's head "Kiba told me widen my field of vision" Issei rushed towards Riser and gave him to punch to head.

Riser grabbed his head in pain as a large burn mark appeared on his face

Issei than grabbed something from his inner pocket, it was holy water. "Koneko told me to strike in the centre, and aim for the heart of my opponent" Issei removed the top and opened his hand he poured it on the cross [ _Transfer_ ] once again the arm glowed like rainbow

Riser looked in horror " **Stop! This engagement is important for the future of devils,"** Riser begged to Issei

"I don't care" Issei rushed towards, and gave Riser a hard punch to his stomach.

"B...bastard" Riser grabbed his stomach in pain as he collapsed, Issei was about to finish it when Ravel blocked him.

"Stop it, don't hurt my brother" Ravel said as she defended her brother.

Issei thrust his hand forward but stop, just a few centimetres from her face "Listen tell your brother this if he wants' Rias he will have to come through me understand"

Ravel blushed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another location

Mira and Towa were outside watching the battle

"Mira I think it's time we get round two started" Towa asked her husband.

"Yes I think it is a good time" Mira responded back

Towa smirked in delight; she pointed the staff towards the battlefield, a small purple black orb formed and after a minute, it shoots of towards the battlefield.

"Now let's watch events unfold shall we," Towa said as she made herself comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the battlefield

Blizzard was amazed by this boy's mercy, he was about to get the hell out of here when he saw Riser get up.

Riser clenched his head in pain " **GRAHHH!** " Riser shouted in pain, suddenly he was enveloped in a purple aura and his eyes were glowing a crimson red.

Blizzard knew what this was, it was a villainous mode, he looked to the side and saw Cell in his villainous mode

Blizzard looked at Ravel and Issei " **Get out of here now"** Blizzard powered up and prepared himself.

They did what they were told and left.

Cell charged towards Blizzard, Blizzard readied himself, the two connected and Cell was unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks.

Blizzard was able to dodge it but he had some difficultly due to the effects of the Kai-o-Ken, Riser than charged and he was now unleashing his own flurry of punches and kicks.

Blizzard was unable to dodge the attacks; as he was being beaten like a ragdoll.

Riser and Cell stopped punching; they then placed energy in their fists, and struck Blizzard in the face, which caused Blizzard to skid on the ground.

Blizzard span around and managed to land on his legs, he then grabbed the ground in order to slow himself down.

Blizzard's head had a wound on his forehead, which was bleeding, he was also breathing heavy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the real world

Sirzechs, Rias and the others were shocked by what happened, first Riser was defeated, but then he was back on his feet fully healed

"Big Brother what is happening?" Rias asked her Brother

Sirzechs looked at his little sister, he had no idea what was going on, and this is something he had never seen before.

"I don't know, but it can't continue" Sirzechs said sternly, he got up and was about to interfere when someone stopped him

The figure appeared in front of the devil king, everyone was looking at this creature very oddly.

It looked like a cat that walked on to legs it had a purple fur coat, and it was wearing Egyptian style clothes and on its right ear was a gold earring.

"I don't think so," Beerus said

Sirzech looked at this creature oddly.

"Who are you, and what are you doing" Sirzech's demanded

"I wouldn't talk to me like that, unless you want to be destroyed" Beerus said

Suddenly another person appeared

The person was tall and slender he had blue skin and white hair that was standing up like a tower, it was wearing red clothes, and it had a ring around its neck.

"Lord Beerus please try to show some restraint, this isn't the Seventh Universe. I don't think the God of Destruction of this universe would be too happy if you did his job," Whis told Beerus.

Beerus looked at his teacher "Alright I won't destroy anything this time," Beerus said as if he was disappointed.

He then looked back at Sirzechs "If you are wondering who I am, I am Beerus the God of Destruction" Beerus satiated.

Everyone except Sirzechs looked at Beerus as if he was crazy.

"What do you want?" Sirzech's asked

"What I want is you to not interfere with my apprentice's battle, I wish to see his full capabilities, in a battle such as this," Beerus explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Blizzard

Blizzard looked at Cell then turned his head to face Riser, he was stuck in an impossible situation, and in these forms there, power is multiplied which makes them stronger than originally.

"What's the matter having a hard time, where is all that power you had?" Cell mocked

Riser smirked at the pain that he is causing Blizzard "When I'm finish with you will be nothing but ash, then I will kill that low level devil and then Rias will be mine" Riser said with an evil tone, as he prepared a fire ball in his hand.

Blizzard got up, but he was still uneasy on his feet, so it was difficult for him, he looked at Riser, than at Cell, he then closed his eyes " _I got no choice"_

Blizzard started to power up, which caused his muscle to bulge, purple electricity started to crack, the ground started to shake and pieces of the ground were starting to float " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** his aura started to get bigger, he started to grow in height. His horns came out forming a crown. His eyes were now pure blue. When he stopped growing, arches formed on his shoulders, and then pointed fins formed on the arches, his armour started to grow armour plating on his neck covering it from his body to his head. The arms also started to form fins on them, on the ankle guards, two more fins appeared on the back of the ankle guards, and finally his tail had only the bone like rings on end of the tail. Blizzard was now completely healed the effects of the Kai-o-Ken were gone; his aura was know a darker red with red Lightning shooting out from his body.

Cell looked impressed at this new form however Riser was not impressed.

"Finally an opponent worthy of my perfect form, this will be fun," Cell said excited, as he prepared a battle stance.

"Ha, all that and you just grew a bit bigger and you have a new pare armour, this will be nothing" Riser said confidently as a fire aura formed around him " **KNOW I SHALL SHOW YOU A POWER THAT IS PART OF THE GREAT HOUSE OF PHEONIX"** Riser shouted as his fire aura was mixed with the evil aura.

Blizzard readied himself as both Cell and Riser charged with their fist ready to punch Blizzard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author note: God dam it this was a pain to write, listen if you people are not happy I am sorry that I could not please you but I need the motivation to write these. As I write more of the story, and forgive if it is a crappy writing, I just do not have good writing skills so if you can bear with it that would be appreciated.


	6. Ultimate Final Form Vs Villainous Mode

Author note: this chapter is a bit iffy because it was hard for me to put all of the important things together so please except this chapter has it is and I promise there will be a few more good chapters than this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z or High School DxD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ultimate Final Form vs. Villainous mode

Blizzard blocked both the punches, which caused a crater on the ground

Blizzard disappeared as did Cell and Riser and all the audience could tell if they were still there was the shock waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of team Gremory looked in shock as they saw a level of power that was impossible but it was happening right in front of them

Issei and Ravel looked also in disbelief as they saw this display of power.

On the other hand, Beerus and Whis Continues to look at this battle with interest.

"Tell me Lord Beerus what you will do if he loses this fight" Sirzech asked Beerus while looking at the battlefield.

"If he loses, I'll just increase his training until he learns from this defeat, that'll show him not to slack off at his training," Beerus told the devil king.

They saw Blizzard give an upper cut to Riser's face, Cell than tried to flank him, but Blizzard fired a Ki blast to stop him, blasting Cell off to the other side, Blizzard than kicked Riser in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood and sending him flying in to a wall.

"And what will you do if they win" he asked again

Beerus just smirked "I'll just destroy Cell and the boy" he said as if was looking forward to it.

"Please don't, he's my big brother" Ravel pleaded to the God of Destruction.

Beerus looked towards Ravel, which made her uncomfortable

"I said if Blizzard loses I'll destroy them, if he wins, he can destroy them," Beerus said to the young girl.

What Beerus said to Ravel caused the girl to cry and plead to the God of Destruction not kill her brother.

Sirzech and the other continued to look at the fight with awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzard grabbed Riser's head that was in the wall, he then dragged his head across the wall after a minute he pulled his head out, threw his body into the air, powered a Ki blast and fired it.

The blast connected with Riser sending him flying like a cannon.

Blizzard was going to chase when Cell got in front of Blizzard and now the two were in a struggle.

Cell punched Blizzard but Blizzard crossed his arm blocking the punch.

They both spin jumped back to gain some distance.

Blizzard and Cell stood still looking at each other. Using the opportunity Riser was going to strike Blizzard in the back but Blizzard just punched Riser in the face.

Riser grabbed his head in pain, he then felt pressure on his stomach.

Blizzard placed an open palm on Riser's stomach, blasted him with invisible Ki, and sent him flying.

Cell charged and was unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks that Blizzard was easily dogging.

Blizzard caught one of the punches and gave Cell a powerful kick to Cell's stomach, which caused Cell to cough a mix of blood and saliva.

Blizzard quickly released Cell's hand he then jumped higher and elbowed on the head, which sent him flying to the ground.

Cell got up rubbing his head, he looked at Blizzard with malice

Blizzard prepared a Sphere of Destruction.

Cell saw this and prepared his own attack.

Cell cupped his hands and pulled them back.

"Ka" a small of orb of bluish white colour appeared

"Me" the orb started to grow in size

"Ha" the orb was glowing brighter

"Me" the orb was now blinding

Blizzard unleashed his attack.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** Cell fired the Kamehameha.

The Sphere of Destruction collided with the Kamehameha, unlike the last struggle, there were huge gusts of winds flying everywhere and electricity was flying everywhere.

The winds were so powerful that it was affecting the real world

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While everyone was bracing themselves Beerus and Whis was just standing there unaffected by the wind, Beerus was so unaffected that he was eating a piece of the wedding cake as if it was nothing.

Whis was also eating a piece of the wedding cake because he was dying to try it.

Issei saw this " **What the Hell!** How are you just standing there as if it was nothing?" Issei said as he was fighting the winds

Beerus said nothing; as Beerus was going to take another bite the cake went flying from the plate and slammed into his face covering it in frosting.

Whis covered his mouth while laughing, which errant a glare from Beerus

Behind him some of the devils laughed.

Beerus pointed his hand towards them and fired a Ki blast with a minute amount of his power, which caused all the devils to fly everywhere.

Beerus used his cat like tongue to clean himself up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riser wanted to attack, but the winds proved to powerful for him to move forward.

Blizzard was able to hold the Sphere of Destruction in place with little to no effort; it was Cell that was having a hard time pushing it.

Blizzard looked at the attack before speaking " **You know what's funny Cell?** " Blizzard shouted to Cell  
" **What's funny?"** Cell asked

" **History is once again going to repeat itself"** Blizzard shouted before pointing a finger at his attack, the tip started to glow with his Ki, Blizzard then fired his energy beam at the Sphere of Destruction, which caused the attack to grow in size which caused the Kamehameha to be pushed back.

Cell looked in horror he tried to add more energy but it proved to be useless as it was still heading towards him.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"** Cell shouted as he was envelop by the attack, once the attack hit the ground it started to expand and then it exploded.

The explosion was so huge it covered half of the battlefield and dust was covering the screen so no one could see what happened.

Once the dust settled Cell was still standing but his body was covered in burns and his eyes were pure white, one might think he was dead, but you could still hear his moans of pain.

Cell collapsed face first on the ground.

Blizzard was still in the air unaffected by the attack, Blizzard looked at Cell "One down..." Blizzard turned to face Riser "...one to go"

Riser smirked he charged thinking Blizzard must have used a huge amount of power however he was wrong.

Blizzard pointed two fingers at Riser and fired a beam of blue energy, it was Vigeto's attack Spirit Sword.

The Spirit Sword impaled Riser in the stomach.

Riser looked down at the blade that went through his stomach, he tried to escape but it was useless, the only way for him to escape was if let himself get cut in half.

"Why you let me go and I'll show you what happens when you cross the house of Phoenix?" Riser boasted.

Blizzard was getting tired of this guy " _I think it's time I put him in his place for good this time"_ Blizzard thought.

Blizzard released Riser and like before, his wound was healing.

Riser smirked "Know you..." Riser was unable to finish his sentence as Blizzard Punched Riser in the stomach, which caused Riser to scream in pain " **Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh"** Blizzard then unleash a blast of Ki, which blasted, threw his stomach and once again it started to heal.

Blizzard pulled his hands out and gave Riser a punch to his face , Riser now had a bloody lip, but before Riser could heal, Blizzard gave a flurry of punches and kicks which Riser couldn't block, due to him not being fast enough even with the power increase it was impossible.

Blizzard stopped his punches and kicks to see that Riser was now a bloody mess, and that his wounds were not healing.

Blizzard smirked "what's the matter aren't you going to show me what happens when someone crosses with the house of phoenix" Blizzard mocked he then pretended to realise something "Or maybe that your house is nothing but talk than substance."

Riser took that to offence "Why you little" Riser said as he tried to punch Blizzard, but Blizzard just struck Riser in the face.

Riser clenched his face in pain " _Why aren't my wounds healing"_ he looked at Blizzard while he had his hands in his face _"I can't lose to this freak of nature"_

Blizzard landed on the ground

Using his remaining strength Riser prepared a fireball that was as large as Blizzards Sphere of Destruction in a last ditch attempt to win this fight.

" **I can't and never lose for I am Immortal,"** Riser shouted as he fired his attack.

Blizzard just stood there, the attack, envelop Blizzard and then there was a torrent of fire, Riser smirked and then laughed "that what happens when you..." Riser stopped as he saw Blizzard walk out of the fire with not even one scorch mark on him.

Blizzard then started to dust of his arms "you know Nova Shenron's flames were hotter than yours, than again he can raise his body temperature above 6000 degrees Celsius and compared to yours it' like a cool summer wind"

Out of panic Riser fired some fireballs, but all of them were missing him.

Blizzard looked around and whistled, "That's a lot of fire power" he looked at Riser "he must be really getting desperate"

Blizzard charged towards Riser dodging all of his attacks.

Once Blizzard was close, he was giving Riser another thrashing.

Blizzard stopped and saw that Riser was a bloody mess "sorry about that you see..." Blizzard tapped the side of his head "when I m in this from I lose all sense of reason I just want to destroy things, and that includes you, but before I destroy them I want to make them suffer for a bit" Blizzard said coldly

Before Riser could react, Blizzard clasped his hands and struck Riser on the side of his head, dislocating his jaw.

Riser grabbed his face, in pain.

Blizzard than spin kick Riser in the back causing him to crash into the ground, face first.

Riser turned lying on his back "How can I lose, I am Riser Phoenix, I am immortal" Riser said as he could not believe, that he was losing a second time.

Blizzard landed a few feet from where Riser crashed.

Riser started to get up, but he was bit unsteady on his feet his vision was also blurry, he looked Blizzard who was starting to walk towards him but from his state of vision it looked like there were four walking towards him.

Riser started to throw fireballs at Blizzard, one connected with Blizzard but he swatted it away.

Blizzard stopped he was tired of this fight, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Riser he then strikes Riser on his third eye knocking him out.

The ground started to shake and soon the world around him disappeared, he quickly grabbed Riser by the leg, he then descendant to the ground.

Once on the ground he threw Riser's unconscious Body in front of Sirzechs and Ravel

Ravel Rushed to her unconscious Brother, she quickly shock him to see if he is all right, and the response she got was a moan, she cried in relived that her brother wasn't dead.

She wiped her tears and got up, looked to where Blizzard was, and ran to him.

Blizzard stopped and turned her head, and saw Ravel bowing with tears in her eyes "*sniff* thank you for not killing my brother..." she got on her knees "thank you"

Blizzard nodded, but before he could anything else Blizzard felt a sharp pain in his chest he looked down to see a hole on the left side, with his purple blood spurting out.

Ravel was terrified some of his blood was on her face.

Blizzard slowly turned around with difficulty, and he saw Cell with his hands position like the Special Beam Cannon.

Blizzard's visor retracted, and he coughed blood, he collapsed on the ground and Cell was smiling.

Issei saw this; he readied his Boosted Gear for Battle, but before he could do anything Beerus appeared in front of Cell looking very displeased at him.

Cell readied himself for another fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG I had to shuffle this chapter around as if it was in a blender and trust me it was a nightmare I had a hundreds of ways to end the fight and trust me it was hard picking each of those endings but I decided that this was the better choice, and like before please forgive my writing and if you can bare with it, it would be appreciated.

On the topic of the Superman Vs. Goku fight I have found more evidence that Screw Attack ONCE AGAIN SCREWED GOKU AND THE DBZ FANBASE UP THE BLOODY ASS! There is a video made by Roaring Thunder Pursuit Goku vs New Superman Prime that shows that they severely under powered Goku and over powered that flying rag doll so please put that in the Youtube Search engine and you will see my point. Once more **PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ON MY RANTS JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE AND COMMENT ON HOW I DID MY STORY AND NOT THE RANT** (notice the boldness this means do not comment on my rant, because I have a headache with Superman fans telling me that the Death Battle proves Superman can beat Goku any day of the week L)

One more thing the next Death Battle is on par with the StarScream vs. Pegasus Battle on sheer stupidity as it is Raiden from Metal Gear (one of my Favourite video game franchise and character From Metal Gear Rising: Revengance). Against Wolverine from X-men, and seeing how my favourite Characters always lose I am not very confident in this fight and Raiden will lose for some reason I could not think off, sigh.

Any ways how will Blizzard recover from his injury? What will Beerus do to Cell for seriously injuring his Student? Find out on the next chapter of High School Xenoverse.


	7. Blizzard's Death?

Author Note: hey guys here is the next chapter, but before u begin I need to know how long was it after Issei rescued Rias from Riser and the start of the Excalibur arc because I could never tell the time skip.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or High School DXD they belong to their respective creators, but I do own Blizzard and the other Ocs

* * *

Cell blasts towards Beerus, Cell punched Beerus on the face but Beerus did not even feel it, Cell pulled back his fist and gave more jabs to Beerus' face but it did not even affect him.

Cell pulled back and smirks thinking that should have dealt some damage, but Cell could see that Beerus was fine as there is not even a single mark on his face.

Cell snarled and unleashed a furry of more punches, but this time Beerus was deflecting them with a single finger at impossible speed.

* * *

On the ground

Issei ran to Blizzards dying body to comfort him, for some reason Issei could feel the same pain that Blizzard was dealt seeing that he died as well, he wished that Asia were here so that she could heal him.

Ravel was next to Blizzard holding his hand out of worry, Ravel felt grateful that he spared her brother from being killed; she wished that she brought some of the Phoenix Tears so that she could heal him.

Blizzard coughed again with blood, his vision started to darken, his eyes were starting to close.

Issei saw this and shook Blizzard "hey don't die, your way stronger than this, you were able to beat that bug freak and that fried chicken easily, so don't let your end be so boring," Issei said with tears.

It fell on death ears, Blizzard's eyes fully close, and he stopped breathing, his hand went limp.

Ravel's tears started to stream down her face, even Issei started to cry.

Rias was next to her brother, she had her hands clasped on her mouth out of shock, and she found it hard to believe that someone as powerful as Blizzard died so easily.

She looked to her right and saw Whis continuing to eat cake, as if nothing is happening.

"Why are you just standing there, as if nothing happened" Rias asked Whis

Whis stopped eating and looks at Blizzard "don't worry he'll be fine" Whis said confidently

Issei heard what Whis said and looks him with anger "how can he be fine he died and you're not doing anything"

Issei readies himself to fight him, he did not care who this blue freak is.

Before Issei could attack, a moan stopped him, he turned to see Blizzard getting up, the hole in his chest was still there and there was a ring on his head

Blizzard rubbed the back of his head in pain " _that was embarrassing, how could I let my guard down to a weakling like Cell, ugh master Beerus is going to kill me."_ Blizzard then remembered something " _oh wait I'm already dead, though he's still going to destroy me."_

Ravel, Issei, Rias, Team Gremory, and the rest of the devils were shocked, to see Blizzard come back from the dead as if he was sleeping.

Blizzard turned around and saw the Devils looking at him strangely "What? Haven't you seen some one come back from the dead?"

Ravel pokes Blizzard to see if she was seeing things.

Issei rubes his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things "but how? You died, you were shot through the chest, you should be dead" Issei not believing what he sees.

Blizzard stretched his neck before answering, "Well technically I'm dead."

The state of confusion of everyone didn't go unnoticed by Blizzard.

Blizzard sighed, "Look when somebody dies their spirit goes to the other world right"

Every one nodes "So I died in Hell which is technically the after-life"

"But how is your body still here shouldn't it disappear when you died." Sirzechs' asked

Blizzard pointed at Sirzechs as if he asked what is the Million dollar question "that was the question that I hope someone would ask. The way it works is what you have done in your life determines whether you keep your body or not."

"What Blizzard is saying is that, when you do evil deeds in life you lose your body, but when you do good things you get to keep our body when you die. Since Blizzard died in Hell and his body was already here, all that happened is that Blizzard' souls entered his body again, since he did a great and noble deed " A voice said behind Blizzard.

Blizzard turn stiff from the voice behind him, he turned around to see Whis smiling and that instant Blizzard purple skin turned pale as pink.

"Y-your here and that means... ugh I'm going to be Destroyed aren't I" Blizzard said frightened.

Everyone was wondering what he meant.

* * *

With Cell and Beerus

Cell trough a punch but Beerus just side steep.

He then raised his hand to the side of Cells in a flick position, Beerus than flicked Cell, causing him to go through the wall destroying the wall and crash into a mountain causing the mountain to crash on top of him.

Everyone has a look of shock at how powerful Beerus is.

Beerus smirked on how easy this is going to be.

* * *

Where the mountain used to be, Cell unleashed a huge amount of power to destroy the large boulders, he looks where Beerus and the others and glares.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Cell powered up causing his golden aura and the purple aura grew in size, he then cupped his hand pulled back.

* * *

Beerus lands next to Blizzard, which causes him to jump back out of fear.

Beerus looks at Blizzard with a bit of anger.

Blizzard started to shake like a leaf.

Everyone though it was funny that someone as powerful as Blizzard was fearful towards this God

Blizzard then sensed a power increase, he look towards the area that Cell was and saw a blue light

Blizzard recognised it, he quickly, jump in front of everyone else, he cupped his hands and pulls back "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!" Blizzard thrust his hands forward and unleashed his on beams.

The two beams connected, and once again a huge amount of energy was unleashed shaking the whole realm of Hell.

* * *

Far away with Ophis

Ophis couldn't but smile the power that these creatures surpass even Great Red, if she can obtain their strength, no one can stop her.

Back with the group

* * *

Blizzard had a hard time holding the beam back, he lost a lot of strength, but if he loses concertation even for a second everyone will die, well except for Lord Beerus and Whis.

With everything he has, he burst what little strength he had into one final technique "KAIOKEN X10!" a huge red aura engulfed him, and the Kamehameha grows three times its original size.

Cell looked in horror as he was once again to lose "Noooooo!" the beam in gulfed him, but before he could be destroyed in the cellular level, a black hole appeared and sucked him in, making him disappear.

Blizzard huffed and puffed, his body already strained beyond his normal limits.

"Well done Blizzard" Beerus congratulated his student.

Blizzard straightened himself, and started to quiver "Lord Beerus, let me explain…" he tries to reason.

Beerus shakes his head "No need Blizzard, in fact I'm so pleased I'm going to give you a reward."

"And, what may that be?"

Beerus readies a flick to Blizzard's head, Beerus unleashed his attack on his apprentice, causing him to be flung to the other side of the room, crashing through tables and chairs, leaving him dazed.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, seeing him being so comical after such a serious event.

* * *

Ok here is the next chapter hop everyone likes it, and I promise to update it a little more often.


End file.
